rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Lothal Spectres
"Who are you people? I mean, you're not thieves exactly." "We're not exactly anything. We're a crew. A team. In some ways, a family." The Spectres were a group of Rebels operating out of Lothal. A small cell, this group were only a local threat to Imperial rule on the planet, nothing more than a pest opposing the dominant Imperial forces on Lothal. Upon the acquisition of Jedi support through Kanan Jarrus, a survivor of Order 66 and subsequent leader of the group, the Rebels became a more considerable pain for the Empire, especially after also acquiring a Light Freighter, a modified Utility Droid, and another young member Ezra Bridger who was also Force-Sensitive. The Spectres would be able to operate across multiple nearby worlds in efforts to sabotoge the Empire and help any insurrection, but remained primarily stationed at Lothal. The presence of Jedi, despite being a great help, made them a target of the Inquisitorious, especially due to conventional military methods carried out by local Imperial police forces being ineffective to stop the Rebels. Ultimately, the Cell was broken by a cunning operation crafted by the Grand Inquisitor, who personally oversaw and participated in the mission to hunt down the Force users along with three other Inquisitors; Ezra was isolated and captured by the Inquisitors, held hostage and used as bait to have the Spectres rescue him so that they could be drawn into an ambush. One of the other Rebels, Sabine, was killed in the ambush, driving Ezra to the Dark Side and becoming an Inquisitor Recruit himself. The remaining Spectres, broken at the double loss, retreated back to Lothal where they are hiding out from Imperial detection. History Foundation :"We started by wanting to fight the Empire. Somebody had to do something about the terror and injustice they're spreading across the galaxy." :―Kanan Jarrus The first two individuals to found the Rebel Cell were Hera Syndulla, a Twi'Lek freedom fighter who was inspired by her late father's participation in the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Kanan Jarrus, a former Padawan of the Jedi Order who survived Order 66 by hiding and concealing his Jedi nature. The other members of the group would be found on Lothol one by one, adding to their roster. The last to join, a young boy named Ezra Bridger, was also Force-Sensitive, leading Kanan to take him under his wing and teach him about the Force and the Jedi. He helped instruct Ezra in harnessing his power and building a Lightsaber out of scrap parts, teaching him how to wield the weapon against the Empire. Ezra's Capture The successful operations of the Cell throughout the local Star region centered on Lothal continued to aggrivate Imperial forces. The fact that they had two Jedi among them reached Imperial Intelligence, prompting the Inquisitorious to initiate their own investigation. A single Inquisitor was sent to apprehend the Jedi, though together Kanan and Ezra were able to defeat him and escape capture. The Inquisitor was executed by the Grand Inquisitor for his failure, deciding to come up with a clever plan that would deceive the Jedi into revealing themselves. A plot was made with the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister to seek out the boy Ezra and capture him, then use him later as bait to draw the rest of the Rebels out of hiding so that they could finally be eliminated. An ambush was prepared on an old Republic Medical Station, whose existence was leaked to the Rebels by Imperial Intelligence. Seeking supplies that could be used to help the citizens of Lothal and the growing presence of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Spectres travelled to the Station to acquire these valuable supplies. Upon arrival, Kanan and Ezra felt disturbed but continued on with the mission, seeing that there was no Imperial presence. Sabine and Ezra separated from the others to scour the Station for useful items, but were attacked by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. Ezra forced Sabine to flee, locking a door to keep the enemy from pursuing her but leaving himself to be captured. Thus, the Inquisitors took the boy with him as they escaped the Station on their transport shuttle, returning to a nearby Corvette, and leaving the system before the Spectres could follow them. Shattering The Grand Inquisitor then put his plan in place, bringing Ezra back to Lothal along with the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother, the Eighth Brother, and a sizeable force of Stormtroopers to prepare the trap. Ezra was used to contact his allies with his personal communicator, drawing the Spectres out to retrieve him after "escaping the Inquisition." Kanan and Hera suspected a trap, but Kanan refused to let Ezra go without some effort to rescue him, so he convinced the other Rebels to help him take Ezra back. Kanan came up with a counter-ambush, having Garazeb waiting in hiding to attack Stormtroopers while he and Sabine searched for Ezra himself and prepared to snatch him when the Inquisitors watching over him would react to the Stormtrooper attack. When the counter-ambush occurred, the Imperials came out of hiding; Kanan was spotted by the Seventh Sister, who had the Fifth Brother engage in a Lightsaber duel to stop him; however, Sabine reached Ezra, helped fight off the Inquisitors, and made a break for it with her companion. The two were stopped in an alleyway, however, by the Grand Inquisitor, who was waiting for them, having anticipated a sneaky getaway would take them there. He restrained both children from further escape, then prompted Ezra to kill her as proof of his earlier claim of loyalty; while Ezra had faked such dedication to the Inquisition to wait out a rescue, he was unable to shake off the Grand Inquisitor's demand, threatened with the fact that he was going to do it himself if Ezra did not. Due to Ezra's extended presence under Imperial capture, which subjected him to chemical injections for truth-telling and loyalty indoctrination as well as Force-induced interrogation sessions, as well as his constant presence in the Dark Side around the Inquisitors, Ezra found it suddenly hard not to imagine just killing her to spare her death and relieve himself of his burden. In a moment of desperation and anger towards his situation and himself, Ezra lashed out just before the Grand Inquisitor executed Sabine, doing it himself and slaying his companion. This act drove him fully to the Dark Side, an act felt by Kanan and distracting him from his fight between the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister to the point he received an injury and was forced to flee. The Grand Inquisitor shepparded Ezra back to their shuttlecraft, preventing the Spectres from retrieving him and requiring their departure before conventional Imperial forces could find and capture them. They suffered a terrible blow to their morale, having not only failed to rescue Ezra but also losing Sabine as well. Members Kanan Jarrus The leader of the Spectres and former Jedi Padawan, Kanan Jarrus was originally a human male named Caleb Dume, who lived through the Clone Wars and trained as a Jedi Guardian. His Master was caught off-guard when Order 66 was enacted, though Kanan himself managed to escape and survive. Caleb changed his name to avoid detection from the Empire, surviving on his own until he arrived at Lothal and met Hera. When they made the team of Rebels that called themselves the Spectres, he was appointed as their overall leader, with Hera as his second-in-command. The two of them formed a close bond to the point of romantic attraction, though they agreed to focus on their work as it was more important to fight the Empire. He is fairly skilled with a Lightsaber and an adept Force user, though he never officially achieved the rank of Jedi Knight and is not as strong as a fully sanctioned Jedi. Despite this, Kanan did his best to teach and instruct Ezra how to be a Jedi, taking him as his own Padawan pupil. Kanan is also a decent shot with a Blaster, focusing on single Pistol use and is also decent at piloting a Landspeeder or a Bike, but isn't as adept of a starcraft pilot as Hera. He has the designation of Spectre-1. Hera Syndulla The second-in-command and pilot of the Spectres, Hera Syndulla is a female Twi'Lek and the daughter of Cham Syndulla, a resistance fighter against the Confederacy of Independent Systems who tried to claim their homeworld in the Battle of Ryloth. Dissatisfied with the Empire's domination of the Galaxy, she sought others who could help her resist their tyrannical grip over innocent planets and the people living on them; thus, she met Kanan Jarrus and helped form the Spectres. She has grown quite close to him, even to the point of romantic affection, but has agreed to concentrate on their important missions before indulging on their passion. Hera is a capable pilot, and is the main operator of the Spectre's light transport nicknamed the "Ghost." She's also trained to wield single Blaster Pistols, typically using her own Hold-Out Blaster for its smaller size and easy concealment. She has the designation of Spectre-2. C1-10P The repair and maintenance droid belonging to Hera, C1-10P, otherwise known as "Chopper," is a C1-series Astromech Droid. It participated in the Clone Wars, specifically being the Astromech of a Y-Wing bomber during the Battle of Ryloth; the craft was shot down and the Droid received some damage, though it was found by Hera and repaired to serviceability. Despite being an older Astromech and considered far past its expiration date, Chopper continues to operate and serve with the Spectres in defiance of its aging effectiveness. The Droid helps to maintain the Spectre's starship, though it requires its own intensive maintenance in order to keep running. Due to its advanced age and lack of regular memory wipes, Chopper has developed a unique personality and is stubborn, difficult to work with, and occasionally mischevious, sometimes endangering its allies as well as its enemies. Despite this, the Spectres keep him as they require the Droid's repair function to maintain the "Ghost." Chopper is outfitted with a number of hidden attachments and equipment to help it perform its duties, as well as being armed with a single Blaster to defend itself in combat if necessary. The Droid has the designation of Spectre-3. Garazeb Orrelios The muscle and heavy weapon user of the Spectres, Garazeb, or "Zeb," is a male Lasat who was originally part of an Honor Guard unit before the Empire arrived to his homeworld and subjugated it under its rule. The Lasats resisted the Empire, and as such a vast portion of the species was summarily wiped out by the Imperial military. Zeb was one of few who managed to get off the planet; those that weren't killed were placed into slave labor similar to the Wookies on Kashyyyk. Zeb eventually reached Lothal and joined the Spectres, hoping to exact revenge on the Empire for what happened to his home and people. Being a member of the Lasat species, Zeb is stronger than humans, able to overpower a few Stormtroopers in close-quarters combat; his training as an Honor Guard enhances his close combat technique to the point of being able to contend against several enemies in a melee at once, though he is unable to contend with most Force users. He is capable with multiple types of ranged and melee weapons, including his main armament which was a modiefied Blaster Rifle. Garazeb has the designation of Spectre-4. Sabine Wren Sabine 01.png|Sabine without her Helmet Sabine 02.jpg|Sabine with her Helmet The explosives expert and warrior-in-training of the Spectres, Sabine Wren was a female human that had a Mandalorian heritage in the later part of the Clone Wars. She was forced to flee her home, winding up on Lothal and becoming a member of the Spectres. Her skills were useful to aid the Rebels in their endeavors, though she received further instruction and training with her companions that became her new family. She used a pair of Blaster Pistols as her main ranged weapons, though was also skilled in melee combat and the use of Blaster Rifles, as well as being quite good with explosives. When Ezra was brought into the group, Sabine initially butted heads with him and the two couldn't get along very well; over time, however, they learned to become close friends. Shortly before Ezra's capture, she developed an attraction towards him, something that he felt with her as well; however, the two never got the chance to reveal their mutual feelings for each other before Ezra was taken by the Inquisitors. As the Spectres searched for him across Lothal and the nearby star systems, she held high hope in their future, even going so far as hoping to live together with him as lovers similar to Kanan and Hera when they got old enough. She would never see this dream come true, unfortunately; the Grand Inquisitor sensed the mutual attraction between Ezra and Sabine during the boy's capture, and exploited it in an ambush to take out the rest of the Spectres by having Ezra be the bait. When she tried to escape with Ezra, the Grand Inquisitor prevented this and used the Force to strangle her, threatening to kill her if Ezra did not prove his claim of loyalty to the Dark Side by killing her himself. Forced to make a drastic decision and already seeped in darkness, Ezra complied just before the Grand Inquisitor made the strike, stabbing Sabine with his Lightsaber in anger and grief as she watched in horror before dying. Her body was left behind by both the Spectres and the Inquisitors before Kanan returned to retrieve it for proper burial and disposal once the Empire left. She was designated as Spectre-5. Ezra Bridger Ezra 01.jpg|Ezra Bridger, Jedi Padawan Ezra 03.jpg|Ezra Bridger, student of the Dark Side A young Jedi-in-training and former Padawan to Kanan, Ezra Bridger is a human male who was orphaned due to the Clone Wars. He grew up alone on Lothal without a family, getting his way around with mischeif and thievery before being found by the Spectres. His skills were noted as potentially useful, but Kanan also noticed that the boy was Force-sensitive; seeking to protect him from the Empire, Kanan took Ezra in and started training him as a Jedi, making him the newest member of the Spectres. Ezra found living up to his new responsibilities difficult, and regularly resisted the authority laid upon him by Hera and Kanan, but slowly he grew to respect them as almost replacement parents for the ones he lost. He was able to learn the basics of Lightsaber use, building his own weapon with a hybrid design and merging a Stun Blaster Pistol into the hilt of his Lightsaber. Initially butting heads with Sabine and Garazeb, he came to be close friends with the two, even developing a romantic attraction to Sabine that he was too shy to admit. Sabine shared these feelings, but the two were never able to confess their mutual liking as Ezra was finally targeted and captured by the Inquisitorius. He was placed under supervision and interrogation, with the Seventh Sister, one of two Inquisitors that captured him, assigned to turn him against his friends and join the Inquisition. After a time, Ezra feigned loyalty, though resisted the Seventh Sister's rather disturbing and creepy moves she made to seduce him to be something more than a companion to her. The Grand Inquisitor then developed a plan to lure the rest of the Rebels to their doom by having Ezra contact them to come rescue him. The plan successfully drew the Spectres to attack the ambush party the Inquisitors set up, and Sabine managed to separate Ezra from the Inquisitors watching over him. The Grand Inquisitor cornered them, however, predicting the route she would take to flee; he then forced a terrible choice upon Ezra, Force-choking Sabine and demanding that Ezra prove his loyalty by killing her or else he would do it for him. Seeped in darkness from the constant interrogation methods and presence within the Inquisitorious, Ezra gave in to his anger against his impossible situation and his own weakness, using his Lightsaber to kill the girl he hoped he could love some day. Ezra was then taken by the Inquisitors once more; convinced that he had forsaken his only family and had nothing else to lose, Ezra succombed to the Dark Side and embraced it fully, becoming a Dark Jedi and joining the Inquisitorious. Once assigned to the tutelage of the Seventh Sister as her minion, Ezra allowed himself to her servitude, training in Lightsaber combat and Dark Force interrogation use with her as well as resisting interrogation in the event of his capture. The two share a secret sexual partnership despite their difference in age, embracing the wrongness of it to fuel their Dark nature as a reward for his obedience to her. He was designated as Spectre-6. Equipment The Ghost The Ghost is a VCX-100 Light Freighter, modified and customized by the Spectres as their mobile base and primary means of transport across space and atmosphere. The ship had Energy Shielding, capable armament, and a Class-2 Hyperdrive, making it quite fast at Lightspeed; it had a backup Class-14 in case the primary did not work. The Ghost has an auxiliary shuttlecraft normally docked to it dubbed the Phantom, which adds its armament to the shared cessel and acts as a transport and emergency lifeboat. The Ghost is armed with: *1 Dorsal Laser Cannon Turret *1 Nose Laser Cannon Turret *1 Taim & Bak MS-2B Twin Laser Cannon *1 Taim & Bak KX4 Dorsal Laser Turret (As part of the Phantom's armament) *2 Proton Torpedo Launchers The Ghost can transport 6 passengers total, and can store enough consumables to last its full crew for 1 standard month. Gallery Trivia